


Attention

by sleepymccoy



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Communication, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Not Quite Shower Sex, lots of i love yous, shower making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 01:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13066521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepymccoy/pseuds/sleepymccoy
Summary: It's their first week on Discovery and Paul has been away for the first six nights. While Hugh is in his quarters with the CMO going over a few details Paul gets home and Hugh is a little concerned about his absence.





	Attention

The door slid open, drawing Hugh's attention. He stopped mid sentence, looking up immediately. Paul walked in and Hugh felt an odd sense of relief run through him at the sight. He smiled, watching Paul struggle slightly with the large box of equipment he was carrying. He was so focused he didn't look up into the room, thereby not noticing Hugh's guest. He just walked to his desk and deposited the overfull box there with a bang.

 

“So you still live here?” Hugh asked, the query more intended to make a point about Paul's absence than a real question.

 

Paul looked over at him. Hugh and Ephrix were sitting on the foot of the bed, papers and Padds strewn around them. Paul glanced at Ephrix and back to Hugh. “Yes,” he said simply.

 

“I was starting to think they'd given you different quarters,” Hugh said.

 

Paul frowned and shook his head. He was still eyeing Ephrix warily. He waved in her direction, looking at Hugh for an answer. “Who..?”

 

“This is Doctor Ephrix, the CMO, we were going through the rosters.” Hugh turned to Ephrix, smiling apologetically for the interruption. “Chief, this is Paul Stamets, my husband.” 

 

Ephrix’s expression turned from a polite confusion to complete happiness. “You didn't tell me you were married, Hugh,” she chided. She leaned towards Paul, reaching out her hand. “It's a pleasure,” she said, smiling in that way only Denobulans could.

 

Paul gripped her hand briefly in greeting. “Hi,” he said. He turned to his desk, unpacking his equipment quickly.

 

Hugh watched him for another moment, enjoying the sight of him being back in their room. He could feel Ephrix eyeing him, her smile still in place, so he turned to her “Well I haven't seen him for a week, I was starting to think I'd made him up,” he said, trying to ensure he sounded cheerful. He wasn't upset at Paul's absence, but he was worried about what could have happened to keep Paul away that long, but Ephrix didn’t need to know about his worries.

 

Ephrix smiled, raising an eyebrow at him before turning to start packing up their papers. She was clever, she had clearly sensed their discussion was over.

 

“I'm having a shower,” Paul announced, having mostly emptied his box onto his desk. He began walking to the bathroom, barely looking at Hugh. Hugh was starting to grow concerned that there was a problem between him and Paul that he didn't know about. It was more than likely that Paul was just tired, but after a week of not seeing him Hugh couldn't be sure they were ok.

 

“We're just finishing up,” Hugh said quickly. He wasn't sure what he wanted Paul to say to that, if he wanted him to stop and wait or to promise to be quick in the shower. He got neither.

 

“Don't rush,” Paul said, closing the bathroom door behind him. Within ten seconds the sound of the shower could be heard. Hugh swallowed, watching the door. 

 

After a few more beats Ephrix cleared her throat. Hugh turned to her quickly. “Sorry to cut this short-”

 

“Shit no, it's fine,” Ephrix interrupted. “We figured out most of the basics anyway, we can finish at lunch tomorrow.” she had packed everything up and was holding their Padds, ready to go. 

 

“Sounds good, thanks Ephrix,” Hugh said, not really paying attention. Ephrix stood, the movement somehow reminding Hugh that she was both his guest and his superior officer. He stood and walked her to the door.

 

After a brief farewell he shut the door, turning to face the bathroom again. Paul wouldn't be annoyed at him for anything, they didn't tend to let things fester. He was likely just dead tired and keen for a night off. Paul was never one for pleasantries, having Ephrix there when he got home probably put him on edge, but still. Hugh was concerned for him.

 

And he'd missed Paul, he wanted him back. Hugh saw no point in waiting for Paul to finish his shower, they were married and even though Paul wasn't the most welcoming today he rarely ever was, so why not just invite himself in. 

 

He opened the bathroom door. Paul was having a hot shower. There was no stream in the room, the tech was better than that, but the fan was working audibly hard. 

 

“Can I join you, Paul?” Hugh called. “Or are you in a rush to get back to work?”

 

He saw the figure in the frosted glass of the shower door shift, facing him. “No, I- I was going to stay the night, if that's ok?”

 

“Of course, you live here,” Hugh said. 

 

“You sure?” Paul said wryly. Hugh smiled, accepting the rebuke without comment. 

 

Hugh scuffed his shoes. Paul hadn't asked him to leave, but he also hadn't invited him to join and Hugh wasn't too sure what he should do. So he leant against the countertop and waited.

 

After twenty seconds or so Paul opened the shower door, sticking his head out. A billow of steam escaped, surrounding him. His hair was wet and his skin bright red from the shower. Water ran down his face, catching in his eyelashes. “I'm really sorry, Hugh, that I haven't been here,” he said. He sounded wet, he sounded emotional and honest and Hugh felt his heart tugging towards him. 

 

Any concern that Paul had wanted the distance left, it hadn't been too sincere to begin with. “Don't worry about it, I always knew the first week here would be intense,” he said softly. With the door open Paul could hear him over the sound of the shower.

 

They looked at each other for a moment, Paul's worried expression fading as Hugh slowly felt more comfortable. 

 

Paul smiled, huffing a small laugh. Hugh grinned back at him. “Why are you still dressed?” Paul asked suddenly.

 

Hugh stood away from the counter, stepping towards him. “You didn't say if I could join you or not.”

 

Paul rolled his eyes, taking a step out of the shower and reaching towards Hugh's collar. “Don't be ridiculous, come on,” he said in exasperation, catching Hugh's zipper and tugging it down a few inches. 

 

Hugh laughed, nodding in agreement as he finished opening his shirt. Paul grinned at him and returned to the shower, closing the door behind him. 

 

Hugh made quick work of his clothes, wanting to join Paul immediately. He didn't bother taking care of his uniform, just left it strewn on the floor on top of Paul's.

 

Hugh opened the shower door and was hit by the steam. He stepped into the shower gingerly as Paul quickly turned the temperature down enough for him. “So where have you been sleeping?” Hugh asked as they figured out how to fit the both of them in this cubicle. The bedroom may have been designed for a married couple, but the shower was not. 

 

Paul had shampoo suds still in his hair, so Hugh began to help wash them out on reflex. “On a pile of dirt in the cultivation bay,” Paul answered. He shifted forwards, taking the water stream to help wash his hair out. 

 

“And you're here tonight because you've laid out all the dirt and there's no pile to sleep on?”

 

Paul opened one eye, his other still closed from the shampoo falling on him. “Can we call it correlation not causation and say I'm here tonight because I missed you?”

 

Hugh wiped the shampoo off his face. “We could try, but unfortunately I'm not an idiot.”

 

Paul smiled, stepping back to give Hugh access to the water again. The space was so tight they were always touching each other in some way. Hugh stepped under the stream, then Paul seemed to change his mind, stepping forwards again. Before Hugh could react to Paul's nearness he was being kissed. Paul ran his hands firmly up his chest and to his neck, coming to rest on the back of his neck, pulling him close. 

 

Hugh held Paul's waist, partially to steady himself but mostly to feel his skin. Paul kissed him deeply, without reservation. They barely shifted but with the size of the cubicle Hugh found himself pressing Paul against the wall, touching him confidently, his thumbs resting firmly in the dip of his hips. Hugh's focus was singular, every thought about Paul and what he was doing. He played a polite, proper man all day but when it came down to it Paul was straight up filthy. He knew how to kiss Hugh so that Hugh's knees went weak, tugging on his lips just enough to cause a spark, no real pain. Hugh leaned into him, kissing him forcefully and Paul  _ moaned _ . 

 

Hugh toyed with the idea of just fucking Paul there, but the memory of the last time they tried made him pause. He didn't want to risk stopping this reunion with a trip to medical. He let himself enjoy it for a few more moments then moved away slowly, letting his kisses fall lighter and lighter on him. Paul chased him briefly but not far, letting him pull back. 

 

Hugh watched as Paul opened his eyes, marvelling at the blue tone. He ran his hand down the side of Paul's face, gently but with enough pressure that Paul had to push back a bit to keep looking forwards. He kissed him one more time, resting his hand on Paul's jaw, then stepped back intentionally. They were both fairly hard, but Paul didn't seem to want to go for it in the shower either so they just didn't mention it.

 

“The farm's done, then?” Hugh asked, his voice surprising him with how low it was. He cleared his throat and grabbed the shampoo, focusing on getting it through his hair thoroughly. He needed to focus on something other than Paul for a minute or they wouldn't finish their shower. And Paul still had dirt between his toes, they couldn't just get out.

 

“There'll be some tinkering yet, but it's all planted and settling now,” Paul said. He was still leaning against the wall, watching Hugh. He looked wrecked, his lips were red and his eyes sparkling. The water running down his body didn't help Hugh in his efforts to make the image less erotic.

 

Hugh put his head under the stream, washing the foam out. “Six days,” he said loudly, over the sound of the water.

 

“The irrigation system is specific,” Paul said defensively. “And minute.” He stood up, leaving the wall. “Straal’s already made three jumps,” he said, sounding more amused than anything, although Hugh noticed the hint of bitterness in his tone. The issue of Straal’s dried mushroom collection was a contentious one between those two.

 

“I heard, the cheat,” Hugh said teasingly. 

 

Paul looked at him like he was being reasonable, although he knew Hugh thought the difference between dried and homegrown was null. “Cheater,” he agreed, laughing.

 

Paul got under the water, cleaning and warming his back after their make out session. The shower wall wasn't really the most comfortable place, Hugh was perfectly happy to push Paul up against it.

 

“What's the deal with your roster?” Paul asked.

 

Hugh grabbed the soap, leaving Paul with the majority of the water. He was finally focusing on cleaning his feet, so Hugh was keen to give him priority use there.

 

“I'm assigned to Beta rotation,” Hugh said, soaping his skin slowly. “But because I'm Deputy CMO I need to have a few shifts with Ephrix every week. However, if you pull a double shift then you can't be on call for most emergencies that day and we both want to be on call. So we're looking at a double shift one day so I can cover Alpha with Ephrix and then do my Beta shift, one day where I do the second half of the Alpha shift, and one day where she does half a Beta shift.”

 

Hugh finished with the soap, having even reached the middle of his back successfully. Paul had his back to him so he began soaking Paul's back, quietly confident he couldn't reach himself there. That Paul let him confirmed his assumption. “That way we get to have a full shift together every week,” Hugh continued, “As well as a catch up twice more during the week. We were just going through all the rosters to shift a few people around and make sure we have enough staff on every hour.”

 

“How many shifts is that a week?” Paul asked. Hugh helped wipe the last of the suds off his back as the water fell across him, being perhaps more thorough than necessary.

 

“We're looking at seven and a half or eight shifts for me - I'm not sure where we left it - over six days. I don't have anything on Thursday's, but I am on call. I might have to end up taking another Alpha shift when Ephrix has her day off, too.” 

 

Paul left the water, letting Hugh wash himself off. Paul shimmied around the edge of the shower, giving Hugh a quick kiss on his trap muscle, then left the shower. 

 

Hugh finished up quickly, only needing a rinse, then turned the water off and followed Paul out. Paul threw him a towel as soon as he emerged. 

 

“What's your roster looking like?” Hugh asked as they dried off the majority of the droplets. Paul had a lot more water caught in his hair and had to keep going back to wiping his face, looking more annoyed each time.

 

“I think I'm just on Alpha, but if you're pulling Beta five or six days a week I'll likely work them too?” He muttered. With the shower and fan off Hugh could hear him clearly in the small room.

 

“Get a day off?” Hugh asked. He threw his towel in the washing drawer, adding their uniforms to it while he remembered. 

 

“Yeah, I don't remember what day though.” Paul held out his towel for Hugh to take. Hugh took it, but pulled it slowly towards him instead of simply throwing it in the drawer. Paul let himself be drawn in with the towel, coming to stand right in front of Hugh. Hugh kept pulling the towel, bringing Paul well into his personal space, until finally Paul let go. Hugh quickly dropped it in the washing drawer without looking, then leaned in to kiss Paul. 

 

The first touch was sweet, but the second kiss returned all the feelings from earlier and Hugh suddenly felt his erection again. He grabbed Paul's upper arms, pulling him in tight, then moving his hands to hold Paul's face. Paul clutched at his back, holding him as tightly as possible as he returned the kiss full force, pouring his soul into it. 

 

Hugh was suddenly full of sentiment, desperate to show his love. He hadn’t enjoyed all the nights alone without Paul. He ran his thumbs across Paul's cheeks, the tone of the movement soft. Paul recognised the changed intent and eased back, letting Hugh kiss him more softly. Paul kissed with his entire body, every movement his tongue made was matched by the curl of his back and placement of his hands. They kissed softly for a while longer before Hugh remembered the vastly preferable bed in the next room. 

 

He moved away, kissing Paul's lips quietly, briefly, as many times as he could. “I'm glad you're back in my arms,” Hugh whispered.

 

“Me too,” Paul said. Hugh kissed him again, turning to leave while they still kissed, encouraging Paul to follow. Their lips separated and Hugh walked off, heading for the bed. He heard Paul following him.

 

Hugh pulled his pajamas shirt out, deciding that he was sure enough of the direction of the night to not bother putting on pants. When he turned around Paul was sitting on the edge of the bed pulling on a pair of socks. “I don't think they like me much,” Paul said.

 

Hugh had to think for a moment before he remembered the conversation they'd had a week ago, the night before Paul's first shift. Paul had been worried about being in command of so many scientists, he was used to two maybe three interns who were usually overseen by Straal. Hugh put his shirt on. “It took you six days to irrigate some soil, I don't like you much,” he muttered. When he got the short last his eyes he saw Paul looking at him somewhat sadly. When they met eyes Paul's expression shifted, he smirked and raised an eyebrow.

 

Hugh clambered quickly across the bed, sitting just behind Paul. “They'll warm up to you, you have a way of growing on people,” he said softly, stroking Paul's hair gently.

 

“Like you?” Paul whispered, leaning into Hugh's hand.

 

“You didn't grow on me, Paul, I've been in love with you since the moment I set eyes on you.”

 

Paul turned, twisting to face him. They looked at each other seriously for a moment. “I'm sorry I let you miss me,” Paul said quietly.

 

Hugh shook his head. “It's really fine,” he said. He kissed Paul, holding his jaw in place gently so that he could stay balanced in his precarious position. Paul gripped his shoulder tightly, relying on Hugh to hold him up. Hugh used the slightly higher angle to help control the kiss, slipping his tongue in until they were both gasping for air, desperately hot. 

 

Hugh leaned away, pulling Paul towards him and into bed. “I'm not very tired yet,” Paul muttered, his hands moving to touch Hugh anywhere he could reach.

 

“Nor am I, in you get,” Hugh replied, encouraging Paul to come down to him. He wasn't lying quite straight on the bed, but that didn't matter too much. 

 

“Oh,” Paul said, still somehow honestly surprised. Hugh nearly laughed, but decided to stifle it and keep the mood. Paul lay next to him, immediately moving to kiss him, his hands running confidently across Hugh's body. He shifted slightly and his dick pressed against Hugh's leg. He was as hard as Hugh, if not harder. Hugh moved his leg, focusing on making Paul feel good. Paul's breathing hitched and his hand curled behind Hugh's neck. Paul shifted suddenly, pushing Hugh away a little. Hugh let him, not sure what he was doing until he began tugging on Hugh's shirt, pulling it off. Hugh chuckled and moved to let him remove his shirt. Paul threw the shirt off the bed and pulled Hugh close.

 

Hugh grabbed Paul's lag and threw it over his hip, slipping his thigh between Paul's legs. Paul moaned as he felt Hugh's hardness against him. Paul's pupils were huge, staring at him desperately. Hugh pushed them both over so that he lay on top of Paul, their bodies entwined and moving. 

 

“I love you,” Hugh muttered against Paul's ear. Paul clutched at him, his breath uneven as Hugh left a trail of kisses down the side of his neck.

 

“I love you,” Paul replied. He turned his head and caught Hugh's lips, kissing him fiercely. Hugh's body ran on auto pilot, thrusting occasionally for the sensation, but he focused on Paul's lips, kissing him and enjoying him. 

 

Paul, however, could multitask better and managed to surprise Hugh by slipping his hand between their bodies and grasping Hugh's dick confidently. Hugh moaned, slightly startled, into Paul's mouth. Then Paul moved, stroking Hugh as best he could between their bodies. Hugh cried out, amazed at the strength of his reaction. Paul took the opportunity to bite gently at Hugh's lower lip, making Hugh moan.

 

Hugh felt his reaction building already and decided to try and bring Paul to his level, he was looking far too smug. He pulled his legs up so that he was resting on his knees, able to stay raised above Paul with one hand on the bed near Paul's head. This, coincidentally, gave Paul a better angle to work Hugh at and he didn't hold back. Hugh gasped, thrown by the intensity, kissing Paul as best he could. Before he lost himself he slipped his hand between them, finding Paul's dick quickly and stroking him. 

 

Paul moaned loudly, his body bending desperately under Hugh's touch. They were good at this with each other, they each knew the kind of pressure to apply and when, what speed and consistency the other preferred. Hugh could tell that Paul was trying to make him come, he was pulling out every trick in the book, so he did the same. 

 

Hugh shifted his spare hand to rest in Paul's hair, gripping it roughly but not too tightly. Paul yelled, his eyes flying open as Hugh sped his hand up, stroking Paul's dick unrelentingly. Paul gasped, unable to catch his breath under the barrage, his grip on Hugh's dick varying perfectly. 

 

Hugh hinted at kissing him, moving away before they could really touch. Before long Paul was moaning near constantly, his body straining and shifting under Hugh's ministrations. Paul managed to catch Hugh's lips, pulling him into a deep kiss, the focus of which distracted Hugh from his work. 

 

Paul moved his hand over Hugh's dick deceptively slowly, seemingly not focused but so perfectly timed and measured that Hugh fast felt his orgasm building again. Paul kissed him, open mouthed and wanton, his hand doing Hugh better than Hugh could do himself. 

 

Paul did  _ something _ and Hugh's whole body jerked, his hand slipping off Paul's dick and resting on his hip, holding him up. Hugh moaned into Paul's mouth, trying to convey how close he was, trying to warn Paul. Paul seemed to get the message because he added a twist to his wrist that drove Hugh insane, he heard himself muttering against Paul's lips, telling him how good he felt, how hot Paul was, how unbelievably fucking close he was. 

 

Hugh came, still kissing Paul and groaning into his mouth. Paul finished him then slowed his hand, stroking him slowly and filling him with sensation. Paul's other hand came to rest on Hughs cheek, pushing him back slightly to look at him. Hugh was overly sensitive but Paul was being careful, just barely brushing his dick with his fingers, keeping the feeling alive but not painful. Hugh locked eyes with Paul, staring into his wide, blue eyes as he gasped, steadily calming down from his orgasm. 

 

Paul let him go, his hand rearranging to hold his own hardness. He began to stroke himself, watching Hugh intently. Hugh let him, taking the moments break to breathe before giving Paul a quick kiss and sliding off him, resting on his side. His entire body felt weak, he needed a few moments before he could throw himself back into it. He watched Paul for a few seconds, admiring the tension running through his body, the small, desperate breaths he took between strokes. Paul was lying on his back, his head turned to look at Hugh as his breathing hitched. Hugh leaned across to kiss him, his hand reaching down and quickly batting Paul's hand out of the way. Paul gasped, a moan slipping out as he did, as Hugh began stroking him with intention. Hugh was going to make him come hard, he was determined.

 

Paul kissed Hugh, his hands holding Hugh's face between them, keeping Hugh in place. Hugh leaned into the kiss, conjuring the memory of how he felt right before he came, trying to force that feeling into his actions. He bit at Paul's lip. Paul cried out, his body jerking in reaction. Hugh's grip on Paul's dick slipped when he moved, breaking the repetition. 

 

Hugh caught Paul's dick again, holding him tightly for a moment as rearranged his body, raising onto one elbow and gripping Paul's hair. Paul yelled, his hands flying off Hughs face and onto the bed, curled into fists as his muscles tensed every time Hugh stroked his dick. Hugh did so slowly, controlled, his touch almost painfully tight except on the head of Paul's dick where his fingers fluttered delicately, almost teasing. He tightened his grip on Paul's hair occasionally, drawing another muttered curse word from him. 

 

Paul's demeanor suddenly changed, he gave up on withholding his moans and one of his hands moved to hold the back of Hugh's neck, scrabbling to find a purchase. “Oh, God, Hugh-” Paul moaned, pulling Hugh down to him but not turning to kiss him. Hugh could hear every catch and hitch of Paul's breath, he could feel his lips moving against his jaw as he gasped. “Fuck, I'm -” Hugh tightened his grip in Paul's hair again and he stopped speaking, the action distracting him completely.

 

Hugh could feel Paul’s body start to shiver, he was close. He was still gasping and muttering and swearing into Hugh's ear, so Hugh didn't change a thing about his movements, just committed to finishing him now before his arm cramped. Paul gasped, then went quiet, his breathing stopping as his body stretched out slowly. Hugh felt Paul's dick pulse hard a few times then he came, his spend hitting his belly. Paul gasped again, breathing in for a full second, then moaned, long and deep as his body relaxed slowly. Hugh gave his dick one more stroke, watching Paul closely as he twitched and keened, pressing his body against Hugh's. 

 

Hugh let go of him, wrapping an arm around him to pull him close. Paul's hands were on him, but we're essentially purposeless, scrabbling against his skin, clearly wanting closeness. “I love you,” Paul muttered wistfully. 

 

Hugh smiled. “I love you too,” he whispered. He kissed the corner of Paul's mouth, then his chin, down his neck. He found himself near Paul's ear, kissing softly every piece of skin he contacted. “So beautiful,” he said quietly. 

 

Paul turned his head, catching Hugh's lips and kissing him deeply. Hugh could feel that he was already half hard again, but Paul's kisses were soft and loving and Hugh was more than happy to kiss him in tune with that emotion right now. 

 

After a minute Paul leant back, rolling away slightly to get some breathing room. He reached out to Hughs bedside table and grabbed a few tissues, cleaning up the mixed cum pooling in his abdomen. Hugh shuffled forward to kiss his eyebrows, still wanting to touch him. 

 

“I’d like to fuck you,” Hugh muttered. 

 

Paul looked at him, his expression a mix of amusement and adoration. “Give me maybe twenty minutes?” He asked. Hugh smiled, nodding. “And some toast, actually,” Paul added.

 

Hugh grinned. “Sure thing, honey,” he said. He gave Paul one last kiss, taking his time with it. Paul returned the kiss but once Hugh leaned away he returned his attention to cleaning himself. “You're so very beautiful,” Hugh said softly. 

 

Paul looked at him, smiling. Hugh got up, leaving the bed to get the replicator to make some quiche. “Flirt,” Paul called out to him, clearly having taken a moment to recover from being called beautiful again. Hugh grinned and ignored him, happy to wait until he was back in bed with food to keep flirting.

 

Hugh may not like it when Paul stayed at work overnight, but it was worth it when he came home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote some smut! It's fairly soft but I didn't even mean for this one to turn smutty they just have a life of their own.


End file.
